


"Don't Be So Upset, Gorgeous..."

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set post-MYC.Stephanie finds a way to reclaim her Marine.





	"Don't Be So Upset, Gorgeous..."

"Don't be so upset Gorgeous..."

The voice came from behind her and Lacey turned to find herself face to face with Stephanie McMahon. 

"I'm not... well, not completely..."

Lacey admitted, sighing softly.

"Just sad I don't have an excuse to be around you so much..."  
Steph laughed, delighted with the woman’s honesty.

"Oh is that so...."

Steph looked around making sure they were alone in the corridor then turned back to Lacey.

"Well let me provide you with one... least for the night..."

She purred with a seductive and saucy smirk then began slowly pushing her short skirt upwards revealing her black lace knickers to the watching Lacey. Lacey had smiled, then, hearing people coming, moved to kiss Steph quickly but sweetly. 

"Then we either need to go find your office... or you come home with me?"

Steph smirked, waiting for the others to leave the corridor. She quickly slipped her knickers off and placed them in Lacey's hands.

"There's your excuse to come find me...."

She said turning and walking away, not looking back over her shoulder but making sure to flip her skirt up at the back so Lacey got a brief look at her naked ass, wiggling as she walked, before the skirt fell back down into place. Lacey had smirked slightly, tucking the panties into her pocket before heading away to change in her dressing room, once she was sure the arena was mostly empty she had made her way toward Stephanie's office, knocking lightly. She would keep the panties for another day, when they both needed more of an excuse. 

"Is that you Lacey?"

Steph's voice called out from inside. 

"Yes ma'am..."

"Just a moment..."

Steph called out. There was the sound of movement inside her office.

"Okay Lacey.... you can come in now.."

Lacey opened the door to be greeted to the sight of a completely naked Stephanie, save for her stiletto high heels, casually standing in front of and resting on her desk, her legs crossed so as to still prevent Lacey from seeing her womanhood. She smiled at Lacey. Lacey had smiled, entering the room and shutting the door behind her, locking it quickly.

"What a lovely view..." 

Steph smiled.

"Glad you think so..."

"Mind if I... view it a little closer?"

"Not at all...."

Lacey had moved closer, leaning down to lightly kiss Steph. Steph murred into the kiss. Lacey slowly deepened the kiss, moving to run a hand up Steph's inner thigh. Steph continued to murr into the kiss, but swatted Lacey's hand away from her inner thigh. Lacey growled softly, nipping Steph's lower lip.

"No teasing madam..."

"Who's teasing... I'm just not ready for that yet... and I...am the boss...after all...remember..."

"The boss huh?"

Lacey teased, moving to pull Steph closer, hands running through Steph's hair where it fell into her eyes.

"Then how come you look so much like my pet?"

Her smirk was teasing even as she kissed Steph again, taking her time.

"Use your words next time Stephie, I'm not a bitch..."

Steph smiled.

"Didn't think you were...."

Lacey smiled, unable to stop herself stroking Steph's cheek. 

"Good, because I'm not..."

She murred.

"I am, however... planning to take you to bed and treating you like the little princess you are..."

Steph purred.

"Sound's delightful..."

"Let me carry you?"

"By all means...."

Lacey had smiled, lifting Stephanie somewhat tenderly into her arms, carrying the woman towards the bed she had already scoped out, kissing her softly. They had done this once before, Stephanie then wounded, but since then Lacey had always wanted to be ‘her Marine’ once again. Steph smiled and let Lacey carry her. Lacey had soon, gently, settled Stephanie on the bed.

"Get comfy..."

Steph smiled and did just that.

"Ready... Boss?"

Lacey’s voice was gentle, although she did allow a hint of teasing to play into the word ‘Boss’. 

"I certainly am... My beautiful Marine."

Steph’s voice was just as gentle, her smile almost innocent.

"Shall I join you then?"

"Please do...."

Lacey smiled, moving to kneel over Stephanie, kissing her softly but passionately. Steph purred into the kiss. Lacey purred and deepened the kiss. Steph continued to purr and deepened the kiss on her end also. Lacey smiled, moving to cup and tease Steph's breasts. Steph purred louder. Lacey soon ran a hand south. Steph purred even louder. 

"Ready?"

Lacey’s voice was gentle even as she moved, carefully, to tease Steph’s clit. 

"Mmhmmm..."

Steph murred nodding. Lacey had smiled, pushing into her and setting a slow pace. Steph arched and murred with pleasure. Lacey soon upped her pace. Steph soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
